


Beach Adventure

by FallenIceAngel



Series: PatchworkAU [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Exploring, Summer, beach, maybe becomes a two or threeshot, playing around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenIceAngel/pseuds/FallenIceAngel
Summary: I feel like my head is exploding with everything I want to write for 'A different journey' while I have problems to decide about the last bonus-part of 'Until they notice'. Also, the world cup isn't helping with my time T.TBut I'm glad I have this little project where I can just write without a real plot^^So it's summer. So let's go to the beach. Enjoy ;)ASL: Ace & Sabo (13), Luffy (10)Whitebeard: Fossa (22), Blenheim (21), Jozu & Atmos (20), Vista (19), Curiel & Kingdew (18), Namur (17), Marco & Thatch (16), Izo (15), Blamenco (12), Haruta (11), Rakuyo & Jiru (7)





	Beach Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like my head is exploding with everything I want to write for 'A different journey' while I have problems to decide about the last bonus-part of 'Until they notice'. Also, the world cup isn't helping with my time T.T  
> But I'm glad I have this little project where I can just write without a real plot^^  
> So it's summer. So let's go to the beach. Enjoy ;)
> 
> ASL: Ace & Sabo (13), Luffy (10)  
> Whitebeard: Fossa (22), Blenheim (21), Jozu & Atmos (20), Vista (19), Curiel & Kingdew (18), Namur (17), Marco & Thatch (16), Izo (15), Blamenco (12), Haruta (11), Rakuyo & Jiru (7)

The sun was shining and it was a nice day to go to the beach. Well, more like a nice time for a vacation at the beach.

 

Or not…

 

“The last one to be in the water is a slowpoke”, Thatch exclaimed grinning. The younger one meaning Blamenco, Haruta, Luffy, Rakuyo und Jiru cheered before they started running after the red-haired teen.

“Luffy, stop!” Sabo sounded a bit panic and jumped his little brother to stop him from getting to close to the water.

“Let go, Sabo. You are supposed to be the nicer one”, Luffy whined with a pout on his lips.

 

Ace stepped up next to them, made Sabo fall down and lifted up the youngest one. “You can’t go into the water, Luffy. You will drown because you can’t move and even if we can rescue you, you will have to stay in bed for the rest of the vacation most likely”, the black-haired teen explained his baby brother, even tightened his grip on the boy.

 

“Luffy can’t go swimming with us?” Haruta sounded shocked and a little whiny. But who could blame her? She wouldn’t be able to play with her best friend.

 

“Nope, Luffy can’t go swimming in the ocean. He has a seawater allergy”, Sabo said and looked apologetically at the younger girl.

 

“So he is like Oyaji, Jozu and Marco?”, Jiru suddenly piped up. Ace and Sabo looked surprised at the child who now that the attention was on him hide behind his brother Rakuyo.

“Oyaji’s, Jozu’s and Marco’s skin get all red with strange white blisters if they get into contact with seawater. That’s why uncle Jinbe is always coming with us when we take a vacation to the beach”, the blonde and second-youngest child of the Whitebeard family explained.

 

“Yeah… Luffy is the same”, Sabo said. Luffy who was still in Ace’s hold started to whine now that he wanted to play with Haruta and the others.

“Don’t look at him, Sabo. Otherwise, we are the ones who are getting blamed because we couldn’t stop him”, the oldest of the trio said while at the same time he tried to ignore the whine of his baby brother.

 

Suddenly a hand lifted Luffy out of Ace’s grip and up in the air.

 

Jozu. The second of Edward Newgate (or the third oldest son, if you go along the ages of the children). The twenty-year-old man was already thrice the height of Ace and Sabo. Together with Blenheim and Atmos, he was one of the biggest children of Whitebeard.

 

The black-haired man placed Luffy on his shoulder and made sure that the boy stayed there and was still safe.

 

“Jozu and I planned to explore a bit. If you want we can take him with us. Since we are going to stay away from the ocean, it should be safe for Luffy as well, yoi”, Marco said who stood next to his brother.

 

It was funny who the blonde only went up to Jozu’s waist. Even if they were only four years apart from each other.

 

“Is that okay for you Luffy?”, Sabo asked and looked up to his little brother. Luffy looked torn. That was something good. It meant that he was considering to go with Jozu and Marco.

 

“We buy some ice-cream before we go exploring”, Jozu said. This seemed to convince Luffy fully because he cheered loud: “Ice-cream. Let’s go exploring.”

 

Ace and Sabo released a breath they didn’t notice they were holding. When their baby brother was with Jozu and Marco, who both had a seawater allergy like Luffy, the boy would be safe as they would be far away from the ocean.

 

“Yeah, yeah. We are going to buy ice-cream and then started to explore, yoi”, Marco said and shook his head in amusement.

“Marco, dear brother, would you bring me some pineapple-ice-cream before you leave”, Thatch suggested innocently.

 

But just from the vein that appeared on Marco’s forehead, Ace and Sabo knew that there was more to this comment of Thatch than they knew. The red-haired teen laughed as he seemed to feel safe in the water from Marco’s wrath. Only to be hit with the water ball from Rakuyo and Jiru.

 

“See you later, yoi”, was all that Marco said before he turned away with Jozu who still had Luffy on his shoulder following. The little black-haired boy waved at them before he started to ramble what kind of ice-cream he wanted.

 

Ace and Sabo waved back before they turned to Izo. The only child except them who wasn’t in the sea to poke Thatch.

 

“Izo? Is there a reason except that Marco’s head looks like a pineapple that Thatch liked to tease him with?”, Sabo asked. The cross-dressing teen looked at him and sighed.

“Marco does have two allergies. Except for these two allergies, one could call Marco a medical wonder because of his immune system because he is the only one of us who had never gotten sick before. The one allergy is, as you know, seawater. The other is pineapple”, Izo said. 

 

Ace and Sabo blinked. “Marco has a pineapple-allergy?!”

“Yes, that’s why Thatch likes to tease him with pineapples as it contrasts much with his looks but also makes Marco’s inhuman immune system somehow looks stupid. Also, Thatch likes to tease people with their weaknesses. But since he would never tease Marco with seawater because of an incident, so he is left with pineapple jokes.”

 

~*~*~

 

“Okay, let’s play a fun game called swimsuit guessing”, Thatch said to Ace, Blamenco and Rakuyo.

 

The black-haired teen blinked and suppressed a groan.

 

It was a good thing that Luffy wasn’t with them (because of the trouble) and that Jiru had left them in favour of playing with Haruta and Namur. The seventeen-year-old was in the swimming club of his school and had no problem to pull a yellow rubber boat with his two younger siblings through the water.

 

“Swimsuit guessing, really Thatch?”, Ace asked.

“Oh come on, it will be fun. We pick a random woman and guess if she wears a two-piece or a one-piece and the colour”, Thatch explained with a grin.

“That sounds like something my old man would play when he is drunk”, Ace said drily. (Somewhere on the beach a red-haired man shouted that he was not a drunkard.)

 

“Don’t say it like that. It is really fun”, Thatch assured Ace and threw an arm around the younger teen. The black-haired one groaned and pointed at one woman.

“Two-piece and black”, Ace grumbled.

“Two, but pink”, Blamenco said.

“Purple”, Rakuyo mumbled.

 

Thatch shook his head. “You are not watching close enough. I say one-piece and blue. Blue because it will fit the colour of her eyes and a one-piece because she acts like she doesn’t like to show much skin”, the red-haired explained.

 

The younger three looked at Thatch but said nothing. But without saying it, they were sure they all had the same word in mind to describe Thatch.

 

~*~*~

 

Luffy stayed on Jozu’s shoulder during the trip. He got a bit whiny as the ice was eaten and he still had to stay there. He wanted to run around and wanted to look more closely at some things.

 

“Luffy, stay still there. Otherwise, you will fall down and hurt you, yoi”, Marco said, but he looked a bit amused over the child’s behaviour.

“But there are so many things, I want to see”, Luffy told them with a pout on his lips.

 

Then suddenly Jozu stopped. Marco looked slightly confused to his older brother before he was lifted up. “Oi, Jozu, what are you planning, yoi?” The twenty-year-old sat the teen on his free shoulder before he moved Luffy in Marco’s lap.

 

“There you can show and explain the things to him, but also keep him from moving too much”, Jozu stated simply.

 

Marco’s lips formed a pout. It had been years since Jozu had carried him around his shoulders. The blonde wasn’t a little child any longer, but still small in comparison to his older brother.

 

But a giggling Luffy distracted Marco. It seemed that the boy liked it more to be on someone’s lap instead of sitting on someone’s shoulder.

 

“Ne, ne, what is this funny looking building over there?”

“Zoo entrance.”

“Can we go there?”

 

The two siblings shared a glance. The zoo would be a limited area with lots of interesting animals for Luffy to watch. Perfect to keep him out of trouble.

 

“Sure, yoi.”

 

~*~*~

 

Sabo had decided to spend the day reading after his baby brother was taking care of by Marco and Jozu and his older brother was in the water playing with Thatch, Blamenco and Rakuyo.

 

He had seated himself under a parasol and was rereading the Pokémon manga of the Kanto arc(Red, Blue and Green). But his eyes sometimes wonder to the other child next to him.

 

Izo was laying on a sun lounger and was busy with his nails. “Ne, Izo… don’t take this wrong… but don’t you get any problems when you well do your nails or dress up in public?”, Sabo mumbled and starred at his manga.

 

He felt how brown eyes studied him. “There are people who would like to bully me, I guess. But I don’t care as long as they are doing it with words. Because they mostly show me then that they just hate it, because they do not understand”, Izo said after the cross-dressing teen had thought about it, or so it seemed.

“And if they don’t use words?”

“Then I’m looking to have siblings, a father and friends who help me out and watch out for me. Oyaji always that we are free to be who we want to”, Izo made a break before he continued: “I don’t feel comfortable without dressing up a little. I guess it is the somehow the same with Thatch pranking people, Namur loving water so much he would live in it, Marco being a little workaholic, Vista loving this cheesy romantic stuff. There are things we just want to do or be because we are comfortable with it. I guess it’s a bit more complex with me. But we all have the freedom to be who we want to.” The cross-dressing teen grinned slightly.

 

Sabo nodded. Freedom to be who you want to be. That’s why he ran away from home. No, not home. Birthplace, where his biological parents lived and only cared for their reputation. It disgusted him to think about it again.

 

He had a home now. A home with two loving step-parents, Makino and Shanks, with two brothers, Ace and Luffy, and lots of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, somethings at the end. This may turn into a Twoshot or Threeshot dealing with their days on the beach. Not sure yet, but I'll keep the part 1(?) there^^  
> Also, Ace didn't have a devil fruit until he was seventeen so I don't want him to have this allergy. And yes, I was inspired by Detective Conan with the swimsuit guessing ^^  
> So until next time ^^


End file.
